


Circumpolar Stars

by bessemerprocess



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Episode: s3x20 Into The Black, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>John wakes up in the Sanctuary infirmary, with the children all hovering about. He's sore and woozy, but he feels light, like he might almost float away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumpolar Stars

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for the season finale of Sanctuary 3x20 Into The Black.

John wakes up in the Sanctuary infirmary, with the children all hovering about. He's sore and woozy, but he feels light, like he might almost float away. He'll have to find out what drug they've given him, it seems quite effective.

He tries to sit up, which garners all the children's attention and they rush to his bedside.

"Where is Magnus?"

"What happened?"

"Lay back down!"

It feels oddly familiar, like it is James and Nikola and Nigel, all nattering after some run in with one of Helen's father's abnormals. He lets Henry push him back down on to the bed, and does not allow himself to wish it was James.

"Worth. He ripped a hole in time to save his daughter. Helen followed him." He doesn't tell them about his own role in this debacle. They don't need to know. "I take it she didn't already reappear here?"

"No," Henry says.

"We've got the UN breathing down our necks, abnormal armies marching on the surface, and the Doc just went back in time? Can this day not be happening, please?" Kate asks, staring at the bed next to him.

The Bigfoot is unconscious, hooked up to monitors and stuck full of IVs. John briefly wonders who is doing the surgical work with Helen gone, but there are more pressing matters. Helen isn't here to defend her Sanctuaries, so he'll take that job and when she returns, she will understand.

"We did brain scans when you appeared. Multiple brain scans," Henry says, "What happened to you?"

"So it is gone. I assumed, when the city started attacking me, but to know..." John mumbles, mostly to himself. He had thought it was whatever drugs they had given him, but as he looks at his hands he realizes there is no IV.

"What's gone?" Kate asks.

"The energy elemental."

"Wait, where is it?" young William asks, obviously remembering the last time the elemental ran amok.

"Praxis."


End file.
